User blog:How to make the main character to wear something
'Introduction:' Hey! Welcome to How to make the main character to wear something by Nomedigas! Remember: Only use this if there is a forced character: Here you will learn how to do that cool effect, when the main character has something on his hand, is wearing something... Lots of stuff! And you may imagine new ones ;) This is very easy and fast to make. 'Steps' To make this effect, just follow these steps: 1'''. Draw the object/clothes/whatever you want the main character to have. '''2. If it is necessary, make an arm or something to make the effect more realistic. If it's a gun, for example, you have to draw an arm taking it, because the gun cannot be flying. 3'''. Make an invisible polygon inside a space in the vehicle, or just between the character and the vehicle. This depends on the character chosen for the level. '''4. Group all these objects. Remember not to choose the main character or nothing else. 5'. Done! Now you can move through the level with your object, and, of course, you can apply triggers on it. The object The object the main character has, can be ''clothes, a hammer, a'' gun'', or'' whatever you can imagine''. In this tutorial, I'm going to show you how to do this effect with a hammer, so: Draw it, and please make sure to make good details. Everything is more beatiful when you make details. Even the smallest object in the map. There always be some people that judge the level for details and are looking for them continuously. Draw something to make the effect more realistic Imagine you want to draw a gun. You will have to draw an arm too, right? The gun can't be flying. I drew a detailed arm, so it can look the main character is taking something with his hand. Now you just have to put the object, a hammer in this case, in the hand. The invisible polygon This part is kinda easy. It doesn't need any details. You only have to draw an invisible polygon with the polygon tool. How to do this? Easy, just select the pòlygon tool and draw one. Not so small, not so big, because remember that it has to be inside a spcae between the vehicle, and that means it has to have a weight. If you don't know why it has to collide with everything, just think: This polygon is going to be grouped with the arm and the hammer. it means the will be in the same distance and with the same rotation, although I give the tip to click on the button Fixed angle so none of the objects in the group will rotate. This way, the hammer and the arm will keep in the same place, the body of the main character. This means that if the polygon moves away from this space (this never happens instead you hit a wall or something brutally), the arm and hammer will move away too. It's not hard to understand. You may have to put this polygon to density 0,1. This way it doesnt influence in the character's weight, but maybe it causes bugs. Remember to set the polygon's opacity to 0, so people don't see the secret. The polygon should be as big as you can, so it doesn't get away from the space. But take care with the size. Some characters have the peculiarity that this space changes while it moves in the map. Group the objects Easiest part of the effect. Just group the three (or more) objects you made. Take care not to select the character or whatever is near these objects. After this, I reccomendate to tick on the Fixed angle box, so none of the objects in the group will rotate. See more info in the previous step. Don't confuse that box with the Fixed box or the objects won't move from the place they actually are! We want them movable. Applying triggers You can make a story level with this effect. For example, imagine there is a fallen hammer in the floor, and, when you touch the hammer, you take it. This is super easy. Just make the hammer in the floor invisible when you touch it, and the group (it should be set invisible) gets visible in that moment. So it looks you took it. If you still have any doubts, don't forget to write them in the comments. Wanna a custom object or something? I can make it for you. Just request in the comments section ''';)